


The Inquisitor's Secret

by extraction_iv



Series: The Many Mundane Adventures of Inquisitor Nolan Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fun, M/M, Other, Short Chapters, also a lot of minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraction_iv/pseuds/extraction_iv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan Lavellan's request was simple enough: to borrow Sera's lute. What was not so simple was the secrecy surrounding the strange request. Sera launches a haphazard investigation into what Nolan could possibly be hiding, and involves literally everyone that she can get to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lute that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I've had floating around in my head. Enjoy!

There was nothing - absolutely nothing - that went on in the tavern that went unnoticed by the two members of the inner circle that frequented it most. 

The Iron Bull had noticed the Inquisitor's sudden spike in presence first. While he and the Chargers celebrated after a particularly exciting trip, (though, partying was somewhat of a constant state of existence for the vagabond band of mercenaries,) he noticed the elf sneaking into the Tavern and having a fairly long conversation with Maryden - one that was clearly not about the bard herself or about extravagant adventures that Lavellan had found himself on judging by the curt way that she spoke and plucked absent-mindedly at her cittern - but Nolan was as animated as the even-tempered Inquisitor could be. Whatever was going on, he was excited. But The Iron Bull was drunk and enjoying the particularly bloody story that Krem was relaying about a group of Venatori that they had slaughtered earlier, and the Inquisitor did not seem distressed. It was not worth the Qunari's time to interrupt him if he was being purposefully evasive.

Sera, on the other hand, heard her friend's quiet whispers downstairs and leaned over the railing to watch him. Once the conversation had finished, Nolan bowed his head in farewell and turned to leave the tavern. Sera raised an eyebrow and shouted after him: "Oi, where ya goin? Fancy-pants can't stop upstairs and say hello to 'is friends, yeah?"

The Inquisitor jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but when he looked up he was all smiles. "Sera." He greeted her with a fondness in his voice. Yet his brow furrowed like that of a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sera furrowed her brow at the thought of cookies. "I was going to come up there and ask you something later, but as they say." He started up the stairs. "No better time than the present, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sera waved her wrist, walking around to meet him at the top of the stairs.

"I really do have a question for you." Nolan insisted, patting Sera on the shoulder and leading the both of them back to her room.

"Well, you don't got to have questions to come say hi." Sera followed, bounce in her step. "S'always good seein' you, yeah?" Once they reached her room, the blonde slipped past him and flopped onto one of the cushions by the window, patting for him to sit across from her. "Whatcha got for me?"

Nolan sat down, still grinning. It was not rare to see the Inquisitor smile. In fact, it seemed as though the reassuring smile was his default facial expression. But the smiles that he flashed when they were settled in that room, or on the roof? Sera felt like she had special privileges, seeing Nolan so relaxed and carefree. She almost wanted to pull his hair out of the bun and shake his hair out. The goofy grin and the tight, professional hair style just did not fit.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your lute." Nolan pointed to the instrument leaning against some of the pillows behind her.

Sera physically turned her body to look at it. "What?" She lifted the lute and held it out to him. "Yeah, sure. What're ya gonna use it for?"

"It's a secret." To say that Sera was surprised by the sudden spike in secrecy would have been an understatement. Nolan took the instrument graciously, plucking carefully at the strings. "I'll bring it back in one piece."

"S'no problem if you don't. Maker knows I don't ever play it." She mused, reaching out to pinch the Inquisitor's thigh. He let out a startled shout and rubbed at the spot. His brow furrowed as he glowered at her and he asked - without words - why she had pinched him. "Don't look at me! You're the one actin all funny." She scrunched her nose. "I mean, you? Inquisitor Lavellan, fabled Herald of Andraste," - she stuck her nose in the air, feigning arrogance as she spoke his title before busting out into a fit of giggles at the notion following it: - "keeping secrets? If you were a mage, I'd swear the demons got you."

"I keep secrets!" Nolan insisted, laughter hanging on every syllable. Sera raised an eyebrow at him. "I do! All of the time! I am overwhelmingly secretive and mysterious."

"You're a looney, is what you are." Sera snorted, crossing her arms.

Nolan shrugged his shoulders, rising to his feet. "I'm inclined to agree with that. But still. Secrets and whatnot. I have plenty." Nolan held the lute close to his chest. "Thank you."

Noticing that he was ready to leave, Sera waved him off with a dismissive "you're welcome." Once his back was turned, she craned his neck to watch him go. Hearing him descend the stairs, Sera shot up from her perch and leaned over the railing to watch him go. He nodded to Cabot behind the bar as he rushed into the sunlight outside. Sera raised an eyebrow. "Bull!" She shouted down.

"Yeah?" The Iron Bull did not move from his chair, but he also watched the Inquisitor scurry away.

"S'weird, right?" The elf rested her chin on the railing.

"A little bit, yeah."

"Jus makin sure." Satisfied with the confirmation, Sera pushed off and stomped down the stairs. She had questions to ask.


	2. Two Out of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions lead to the Inquisitor's lover, but he has just about as many answers as Sera herself does. And Solas is never any help.

"Up to something? How should I know?" Dorian closed the book that he had been reading and looked up just in time to watch Sera stomp her foot. She paced back and forth and ran a slender hand through her choppy hair, (a catastrophe, really. Dorian could still not guess as to why she would use a knife to cut her hair,) before stopping to face Dorian.

"Well, then what good are you?" Sera grumbled. "You an' the Inquisitor are gettin on, yeah?" - She waved her hands in his face in exasperation as she paced back and forth across his nook - "If he's got any secrets, you'd be the one he tells."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Lavellan? With secrets?" The very thought was laughable.

"S'what I said!" Sera picked up a book, glancing at the cover before slamming it down on the windowsill for emphasis. Dorian would have jumped, if he had not come to expect it from the fireball of an elf. "But he came into my room and asked for my lute and said it was a secret when I asked him why!"

Dorian could not hide his surprise. "Why would he need your lute?"

"Well, music-y things, I would think!" Sera exclaimed, hands on her hips. "But, like, what sort of music-y things? And why are they so secret?"

Dorian set the book down on top of the stacks of book to his left. He pushed himself up from the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I will admit that it is… perplexing, to say the least. I can't say that I was aware he could play an instrument." Dorian would have remembered if Nolan told him about playing an instrument. Did the Dalish have time for music? Dorian told himself that he did not know because he and the Inquisitor were still getting to know one another, despite their intimate relationship.

"Dunno that he can." Sera mused. "Saw 'im talking to Maryden about something super quiet. Maybe he wants to learn? Think he's tryin to surprise you?" She elbowed Dorian playfully. "Make the big ol' Tevinter mage blush and swoon?"

"No…" Dorian elongated the word thoughtfully, "If he wanted to do that, he would certainly think of something a little less… cliché. And why would he hide it from you, if it were that simple?"

 Sera pouted. "It was just a thought." She was quiet for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as she considered her next move. Dorian contemplated the situation, himself: while he knew Nolan to keep all of his woes to himself, the elf was surprisingly fond of gossip. Dorian was made aware of almost all of the conversations that Nolan and Josephine had on their walks together around Skyhold. He could not help but admit that it was very strange that he had not been made aware of whatever was going on. "Well, come on, then!" She began down the hall once more, beckoning for Dorian to follow.

"Come on…?" Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" Though he was skeptical, his curiosity got the better of him. He followed the rambunctious elf down the spiral staircase.

 "T'find out what's up with Lavellan, of course!" Sera's voice reverberated off of the walls of Solas's room.

 The apostate was bent over as he read, but he looked up from the tomes on his desk. "Is the Inquisitor alright?" Solas stood up straight. Dorian and Sera both mentally cursed her for capturing Solas's attention.

 "Bein' sneaky and whatnot." Sera informed Solas curtly. Solas furrowed his brow, hands dropping to his side as he turned to face Dorian. A gentle tilt of the head beckoned further information. Dorian decided to maintain the amiable professionalism between the two of them and oblige the silent request.

 "Apparently, the Inquisitor has a grand secret that he refuses to divulge. Sera is on a quest to find out just what it entails."

 Though his expression softened, Solas chastised Dorian: "And you would join her? Is the Inquisitor not allowed some privacy?"

 It was a good point. Dorian was about to agree, but Sera interrupted: "Not if it's so weird! 'Member how long it took us to find out that these two," - she gestured to Dorian with one hand and the general direction of the door with the other - "were gettin on? That was s'pposed to be a secret, yeah? But he was all smiles and askin us all what we thought about Dorian and whatnot."

 "I'm not so certain that he would want me to know that." Dorian mused under his breath.

"What?" Having not caught what he said, Sera furrowed her brow. Dorian shook his head and gestured for her to continue. "Right. Well, he comes to borrow my lute, yeah? Doesn't tell me why, an' I asked. So I figure, maybe Dorian knows? But Dorian doesn't know."

Solas glanced at Dorian. Dorian shrugged his shoulders and flippantly confirmed that he had "absolutely no idea." At the gesture, Solas leaned back against his desk. "I suppose that is a little odd." He conceded.

"Right. So, you wanna help us, or not?" Sera extended an olive branch to Solas, much to the surprise of both mages. "Yer his friend, right? Comes to you for guidance and whatnot, though I can't imagine why. Maybe he'd tell you, if you asked?"

Solas considered his answer for a moment. "If I see him, I will inquire further."

"Thanks. Maybe you're not too elfy." Sera grabbed Dorian's wrist, pulling him out of the room. Dorian bowed his head in both thanks and farewell. Sera muttered underneath her breath, "doubt it, though," as she pushed the door to the main hall open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing shorter, silly chapters. (* 3 *)


	3. From the Horse's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Nolan himself might provide answers. Blackwall is big enough to hide behind, isn't he?

"Truly? We can't spare two or three sheets?" 

Dorian and Sera were stationed on opposite sides of the door. It was difficult to hear the conversation over the afternoon activity in Skyhold, but Nolan had raised his voice when asking those two particular questions. Dorian glanced over at Sera, whose long ear was planted firmly against the shut door. Her eyes squeezed shut and her breath still, Dorian could not help but wonder how many times she had eavesdropped in such a manner. He also could not help but to shiver. The south had a terrible habit of being colder than it should have been. Skyhold was no exception to the southern charm. Not only was it cold, but there was moisture in the air uncharacteristic for a mountain keep. 

Sera had heard considerably more of the conversation than Dorian had pressed up against the door, and could easily hear Nolan insist: "I understand how difficult it is to keep up with our growing troops, Ser Morris, but you understand that I would not ask unless it was important?"

"S'got some important stuff goin on?" Sera relayed the message, eyes still shut. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Inquisitor, I know you would not ask if you did not feel that it is important. I just… it's irresponsible to hand out blankets on a whim. You understand how I would have difficulty justifying that with so many soldiers pouring in every day?" 

Nolan was silent for such a long enough time that Sera stood up straight, shrugging her shoulders. "Ser Morris shitehead says that the Inquisitor can't have the sheets. Dunno what he needs a sheet for, though…" 

"The quartermaster says that he can't have them?" Dorian raised an eyebrow. That was the first time that Dorian had ever heard anyone say no to the Inquisitor. That could have been because Dorian had never heard the Dalish elf ask for anything, but still. It was unfathomable to think that anyone in Skyhold possessed the ability to say no to Nolan and his charming smile. Dorian silently wished that the man would insist that he get what he want and settle for no less. 

"I understand. No, no, I'm not angry. I've simply got to rework my plans a little bit." Nolan's voice grew closer to the door. "Good day, Ser Morris." At the prospect of being caught, Sera took off into the crowd. She slipped effortlessly through the string of people, not stopping to look back at Dorian until she assumed a place next to Blackwall. Though she slapped the man affectionately on the arm. 

Blackwall nearly jumped out of his skin, the sudden accost startling him from his work on the rocking horse that he continuously slaved over. "Sera." He looked over at her. An untrained eye would have thought that he was glowering at her. Sera knew that the stern look was simply glued on his furry face. 

"Sh!" She hushed him. Sera craned her neck to make sure that Dorian had escaped in time. 

Dorian had not. Nolan stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him with an exasperated sigh. The familiar furrow of his brow betrayed his consideration: it was clear to both Dorian, (who stood right next to the Inquisitor,) and Sera, (from her place several yards away,) that the sudden bump in his plans had left him incredibly distressed. Removing a hairpin and capturing a loose strand back into his bun, Nolan looked around. When his eyes fell upon Dorian, the strain in his face melted first into surprise. Then, the "o" shape of his mouth eased into a gentle smile. The rogue dropped his hands at his side and the crease in his forehead disappeared as the world seemed to lift off of his shoulders. 

"Ma vhenan." He greeted Dorian quietly, touching Dorian's shoulder. The familiarity was not reserved only for Dorian, but the way that his calloused hands lingered and his thumb brushed gently across Dorian's bare skin was a physical declaration of the affection that still left Dorian breathless. It was brief: no longer than a few seconds, really, but the feeling lingered even after Nolan's hand dropped to his side. "It's a rare sight to see you outside when it's this chilly out." 

"Oh, is it chilly?" Dorian mused sarcastically as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I hadn't noticed. It's always so warm down here, after all." 

Nolan chuckled. "Of course. Almost too hot, really." 

"Certainly. But enough about the weather. You seemed rather distressed when you stepped outside. Something on your mind?" 

Nolan's smile only broadened. "I've got something in the works. Morris put a bit of a damper in my plans, but I will move on." 

"Something about a sheet?" Dorian raised an eyebrow. 

"Something like that." It was not so much of a confirmation as it was a blatant dismissal. Dorian was perplexed by it, and crossed his arms. 

"Secrets, Amatus?" 

"I'm allowed one or two." Nolan kissed Dorian's cheek without concern for the opinion of those around them. He then bowed and set off to his next destination, leaving Dorian paralyzed with confusion. As an afterthought, his lover turned around and walked backwards a few paces, shouting: "Worry not. You won't be in the dark long, Dorian. Patience!" 

Dorian let him go. As he stood there, still stupefied, Sera and Blackwall both came up behind him. "Well?" Sera urged. "What did he say? Didja get it out of 'im?" 

"We should not pry into the Inquisitor's business." Though the words came out of the warrior's mouth, he wore the same devilish grin as Sera. 

"Well, I suppose that it's convenient that you feel that way, Blackwall!" Dorian uttered, words laced with sarcasm. "I asked, and he wouldn't tell me." 

"See?" Sera shouted, brimming with a newfound purpose. "S'weird!" 

"It is, indeed, very weird." Dorian watched the Inquisitor ascend the stairs to the main hall. 

"Maybe Bull would know something?" Blackwall suggested. "Seems to know an awful lot about everything, if you ask me." 

"Right." Sera nodded. "Well, then, let's go ask him!" When only Dorian followed after her, Sera stopped and waved Blackwall along. "Well, c'mon, then! Yer in on it now, too. Let's go!" She skipped backwards a couple of paces, waving frantically for the scruffy man to follow. Blackwall shook his head and readied a protest. 

"Oh, you big oaf, just… come along!" Dorian insisted, raising a hand and flicking his wrist as he beckoned Blackwall. 

"Maker preserve me…" Blackwall rolled his eyes and shook his head. That display of reluctance, however, did not stop him from following after the unlikely duo.


	4. Three Warriors, a Two Mages, and a Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers only lead to more questions. Who better to go to for the truth than a Seeker of Truth?

"The boss asked one of the kitchen maids about a cookie recipe and the likelihood of getting his hands on true Tevinter and Orlesian wines." The Iron Bull spoke as the trio approached him out near the training dummies. He dropped his shield and told his second in command to go and get water. Krem shrugged his shoulders, sitting down against the wall of the tavern.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Cookies and wine?"

"Bleugh." Sera stuck her tongue out. "Cookies."

"Girl asked him if it was a surprise for you, Vint, and he said no." The Iron Bull mused. "Says he told her what it was for, but made her swear not to tell anyone."

"Didja get it out of 'er?" Sera pressed.

"No. Something about the Herald of Andraste telling a you to keep a secret tends to really tightens the lips." He set his shield down. "Whatever the boss is up to? He really doesn't want any of us to know."

Sera stomped her foot. "Well, piss buckets!" She hissed.

"Perhaps this really is the sort of thing that we should keep our noses out of?" Blackwall advised wearily.

"Piss buckets!" Dorian stole Sera's turn of phrase, grinning from ear-to-ear as he did. "Of course he wants us to stick our noses in! Why else would he go to all of the trouble to keep it a secret?" He turned to Sera. "Do you think Solas has had any luck yet?"

Sera shrugged her shoulders. "Iunno. He's weird."

The Iron Bull raised his brow. "You've got Solas in on this?"

"Well, yeah…?" Sera was taken aback by the mercenary's shock. "Gettin anybody who can help."

"If I wanted to know something about the Lord Inquisitor," Krem piped up from his perch in the shade, "I would ask all of the advisors and the Seeker. Poor guy can't seem to take a piss without one of them breathing down his neck."

Dorian raised his brow. "What a wonderful idea! Come along, Sera!" He turned abruptly on his heel and signaled for her to follow. Dorian did not look back to see that she did, or else he would have noticed that both Blackwall and The Iron Bull were following, as well. The Seeker was swinging her sword at the practice dummy, gaze intense and focused on the sack body. Dorian slipped into her peripheral vision, raising a hand to get her attention. "Cassandra! Lovely running into you!"

At the sound of his voice, Cassandra dropped her sword to her side and groaned. "Can I help you, Dorian?" She did not turn to look at him: rather, she lifted her sword and began to strike at the dummy once more.

"Have you spoken with the Inquisitor recently?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "He is always running around. I speak with him quite frequently."

"Did you speak with him today?"

"I," - Cassandra grunted as she swung her sword - "did."

Talking to the woman, Dorian mused, was a lot like pulling teeth. 

"Did he say anything weird?" Sera bounced up next to Dorian, leaning against one of the other dummies.

"What do you mean by weird?" Cassandra sheathed her sword. When she turned to finally face them, she scowled at the realization that there were so many people around her. "Is everything all right?"

"Iunno!" Sera rested her chin on the top of the dummy. "Lavellan's pretty predictable, yeah? He say anythin that you weren't expectin?" Cassandra cocked her head at the suggestion. All parties could see that she was seriously contemplating her answer.

"I… suppose he might have." Before going into any further detail, however, she reiterated her question: "Is everything all right?" She turned to her fellow warriors, obviously assuming that she would never get a proper answer out of Dorian and Sera.

"We're simply concerned." Blackwall spoke carefully. He was well aware that Cassandra still did not trust him after his betrayal. Still, he could not hide his relief at the fact that Cassandra was willing to acknowledge his existence, and grew more confident as he spoke. "It seems that the Inquisitor is hiding something."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Is he in danger?"

"We don't know." The Iron Bull chimed in. "But it's not like him to sneak around. We're trying to make sure that this doesn't mean trouble."

"Very well." Cassandra sighed. "The Inquisitor asked me if I favored novels or poetry. And while it seemed a simple request, I asked him why."

"Let me guess:" Dorian interjected, "he was very graceful in tip-toeing around giving you a real answer. You got frustrated, asked him to clarify, and he told you that it was a secret?"

Cassandra raised her brow, lips parted in slight confusion. "That is… exactly what happened."

"Been gettin the same answers." The elf stood up straight with a sigh. "A'right, you're with us." Sera hooked her arm with Cassandra's. "We got the three big shots with us, an' two out of three mages. Think Madame de," - instead of saying "Fer," Sera stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries - "would give us three outta three magic-y weirdos?"

"Wait," Cassandra let Sera lead her away from the training dummies, looking around at the group. "Solas is helping you?"

"It's an inner circle affair, apparently." The Iron Bull chuckled, slapping Dorian and Blackwall both on the back as he followed the women. The burlier of the two men chuckled and followed along as well. Dorian lingered for a moment, rubbing his now-sore back. Bull shouted brief encouragement, ("C'mon, Dorian, you nosey bastard!") and Dorian grinned. He would never admit out loud that prying into his lover's business was an enjoyable pastime. He might be inclined to do so more often, if he did.


	5. The Upper Hand of Madame de Fer (Or Lack Thereof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the Inquisitor spoken with Vivienne? The issue is not what to ask, but who to send to ask.

The quintet stood outside of Vivienne's door, debating on who should go in first. 

"Can't stand 'er smug face." Sera whisper-shouted as she shook her head vigorously in protest. "An' she thinks she messes with me. She don't, but she thinks she does, and it's friggin creepy!" 

"That woman knows how to manipulate." Bull agreed. It was the first sign of reluctance that anyone would swear that they had seen from him. 

Blackwall shook his head, as well. "Don't look at me. I'm not going in there." 

Cassandra groaned in protest. "You are all being babies. Can we not all go in together?" 

"Yes! Group effort!" Dorian mused as quietly as he could. "I like it!" 

It wasn't until the door had already swung open that anyone looked away from the group to notice that Solas was one step ahead of them. Though he had not been involved in recruiting the warriors, Solas had clearly heard them enter the main hall and decided to rejoin the group. The initiative to enter Vivienne's room, therefore, was all his. Not to be outdone, (particularly not by Solas, thank you very much,) Dorian followed after him. Cassandra was at his heels, rolling her eyes at three that stayed behind. 

"Enchanter, a word, if you've the time." Solas ascended the staircase leading to her room first. The Grand Enchantress stood out on her balcony, staring off into the endless horizon. 

Shock was not an emotion that Vivienne ever displayed, but she was as surprised as she would allow herself to seem when she noticed the sudden company. "Of course, darling." With graceful strides she came back into the room. "It must be very important, if you would come to my chambers directly." 

"We have some concerns about the Inquisitor." Solas wasted no time diving in to the matter at hand. "And we'd wondered if you have heard anything. Has he been in to speak with you, perhaps?" 

"Me?" Vivienne raised her chin slightly, as if to look down on her fellow mage. "We do chat from time to time, yes, but we are hardly on such amiable terms that he would come to me and tell me of his woes." 

Dorian nodded faintly, aware that there was some strain between the two. He knew no details, but only needed to see the tight smile that Nolan flashed when anyone asked him about Vivienne to know that Nolan was, by no means, completely comfortable around her. 

"I understand that he comes to seek your advice, does he not?" Solas inquired. 

She sneered in response. "I think we both know that he is more inclined to take your advice, apostate." 

Solas chuckled. Before he could respond, Dorian interrupted: "Yes, well, that's all fine and good, but this isn't about advice. Has he been in to talk and been particularly secretive?" 

"My dear, if he was, I would be in no place to betray his trust and tell you." Vivienne mused. Clamoring outside of the door made everyone turn and watch as Sera stomped in. "Ah, I see you've brought Sera." 

"And Bull and Blackwall." Dorian informed, amused as watched the slender woman storm up the stairs. Sera did not stop until she was standing toe-to-toe with Vivienne. Madame de Fer did not flinch. 

Sera snapped: "Listen here, lady fancy-pants," she had her hands folded across her chest. Though she had to crane her neck slightly to look up at Vivienne, it did not make her seem any less menacing. "We just wanna know if he's been weird, yeah? Maybe somethin's wrong. But if you prance about knowing secrets and shite, we'll never get to fix what's wrong!" 

"What Sera is saying," Cassandra said, looking back and forth from Sera to Vivienne, "is that we would greatly appreciate your help. We only want to be sure that everything is all right." 

"Oh, please. You're all being nosey and rude." She scolded the lot of them. 

"Shove it." Sera was harsh as she spoke, but the scowl had faded into a devilish grin. "You gonna help or what?" 

Vivienne weighed her options silently. "If I tell you," she offered her conditions with confidence, "then I expect to be involved in your... investigations." 

"You would want to be involved?" Dorian chuckled. 

"Was always on the table, yeah?" Sera grumbled. "S'not like we'd exclude you or nothin. We're here, right? Askin you for help and whatnot?" 

"Very well, he did ask me this morning about my favorite Orlesian wine. I assume that I should not be surprised that he refused to tell me why?" 

"Not even a little bit." Dorian shook his head. "Why, I would be more surprised if he offered an explanation!" 

"So, he is asking everyone about their favorite things?" Cassandra turned to look at Dorian. "Why?" 

"As much as I appreciate that the entire inner circle seems to think that I know everything that there is to know about Lavellan," - by "appreciate," Dorian truly meant "despise." It only made him feel awkward about being as in the dark as the other companions - "I'm afraid that I'm just as puzzled as you are. Gift baskets for when this is all over?" 

The Iron Bull peaked his head in, if only to provide insight: "Doesn't seem like the boss. Likes to give his thanks in the moment. That's too far ahead." 

"Well, come then." Vivienne slipped past everyone, strides long and prideful as she descended down the stairs. "This mystery won't solve itself. I suggest we go straight to the source." 

"We already asked the Inquisitor." Sera stuck her tongue out at Vivienne's back. 

"Then I suppose we shall go for the next best thing, darling." Vivienne was out the door and headed down the second flight of stairs before the four could think to begin walking again. They followed after her. "We ask the demon."


	6. Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne's idea may be the best thus far, but a certain dwarf just might stand in the way.

"I can't..." 

Cole and Varric sat together in the main hall, playing a game of Wicked Grace together. Varric leaned back in his chair, staring up as he counted everyone involved. Cole stared down at his hand, though he seemed to be looking through the cards. Before anyone could question him further, the spirit began to whisper: "Tight smiles hide pain, Cole doesn't have to tell me that. Death lurks around every corner, and they are as afraid as I. Real smiles. Real joy. Relief. I must bring relief." He looks up and his eyes dance from face to face. "It will hurt him more if I say." 

"That's right, Cole." Varric praised him. 

"Does that mean that you know, then?" Blackwall asked the dwarf. 

Varric shrugged his shoulders. The smug look on his face betrayed his knowledge. When everyone in the group gave him a look of disdain, Varric threw his hands up in the air. "You heard the kid! It'll hurt him more if we say!" 

Dorian could feel his heart rate accelerate. The dwarf knew, but he did not? Sera rolled her eyes, and she and Cassandra groaned in unison. The elf's tongue moved faster than Dorian's insecurities could: "Hurt him? Why? What sort of secrets does Lavellan got to keep?" 

Solas - the voice of reason to Sera's potential chaos - spoke directly to Cole: "It is important to him, then?" 

"Very. Secrets of joy, of passion, of excitement. The world is a hurricane of uncertainty, and I am nothing but the sails that catch and move with the wind." Cole spoke fondly. He smiled as though recalling a wonderful memory. "The plan is my sail, and… I am the wind that guides it. It is small… feeble… easy to tear if I am not careful, but it will bring the ship to calmer waters for a moment." Cole looked directly at Dorian as he finished: "He knows you worry. But… he also knows you will understand." 

Dorian coughed. "That's…" - a sigh - "reassuring, I suppose?" He conceded. 

"Surely, you could tell us that he is all right?" Cassandra pressed. 

"Heart light, eyes forward, head up." Cole stuck his own chin in the air, as though mimicking the feeling. "Yes. He is all right." 

"See? Everything's fine. Chuckles, you believe everything is fine, right?" The dwarf gestured to Solas, who was regarding Cole carefully. 

Eventually, Solas nodded. "If that is the read that Cole is getting, then I am inclined to believe him." 

"Then we no longer have any reason to pry." Blackwall informed the group. 

"Well... piss!" Sera muttered. "I still wanna know what's on, yeah?" 

Vivienne glowered at Cole before turning her icy gaze to Varric. "Tell me, then. Where is the Inquisitor now?" 

"If it is important to keep whatever he is doing a secret," Cassandra shook her head, placing a hand on Vivienne's shoulder, "then we should not ask." 

"No, no," Varric craned his neck, looking past the group. "He and the advisors just went into Josephine's office to discuss. I'm sure they're finishing up now." With that, Varric stood. "Come on. We can all listen in on the tail-end of their conversation, since we all seem to be bonding anyway." 

"But..." Cole set his cards down on the table, head cocked slightly to one side. 

Varric gestured for Cole to rise, as well. "The end of the conversation isn't gonna give away much, kid." 

Sera cheered with glee, leading the way to Josephine's office. Everyone followed close at her heels, leaving Dorian and The Iron Bull standing at the back of the line. Dorian found himself overwhelmingly aware of the whispers of Orlesian nobles that scattered the hall. Was he embarrassed about being left in the dark? Would he venture so far as to say that his feelings had been hurt? Dorian would never admit it, if that was the case; not even to himself. 

"Don't think too much about the boss telling Varric about his plans." Iron Bull reassured Dorian with a warm grin. Dorian could not help but to smile back. "Sneaky bastard is good at getting people to warm up to him." 

"Me? Thinking about it?" Dorian feigned bravado. "Why, I hadn't given it a second thought." Yet, somewhere in his words, there was a degree of warmth that displayed his gratitude. They rejoined their fellow companions as everyone leaned in as close to the closed door as possible, trying to hear what was being said. 

"A whole evening still seems like an awful long time..." Cullen sounded reluctant. 

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Lelianna giggled. "It sounds wonderful, doesn't it, Josie?" 

"Oh yes! Don't let the Commander deter you, Inquisitor!" The girlish delight in her voice gave everyone reason to look at one another, confused. Then they looked down at Varric, who would only shrug his shoulders and grin. "We will make ourselves available for you. All three of us." 

"And I will ensure that everyone gets their letters and hats." 

"Hats?" Sera exclaimed in disbelief. Blackwall rushed to hush her, but the damage had been done. The talking inside of the ambassador's office stopped. Footsteps drew nearer and nearer. While all nine of the people crowded outside of the door turned to flee, Varric was the only one small enough to push through the crowd and escape in time. 

Nolan peaked out through the door. No one expected anger from the elf, but they did not anticipate the response that he did have, either. The Inquisitor opened the door the rest of the way and broke down into a fit of uncontrollable chuckles. The laughter was infectious: Sera started to cackle with him almost immediately. The sound of Sera's laughter forced Blackwall to snicker quietly. Dorian was next, heart suddenly light with relief seeing Nolan laugh. The Iron Bull roared with laughter, while Vivienne covered her face with her hand to hide her girlish giggling. Cassandra's laugh was tight and quiet as ever, but the joy was no less real. Cole did not laugh, but he smiled knowingly, and Solas laughed at the subtle grin. Varric, safe back at his table, chuckled to himself at both the silliness of the situation and at the shock of the nobles that aligned the halls. 

"If having one secret can force you all to bond like this," Nolan managed between breaths, "then I should hide things from you more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short, and they aren't without fault, but I hope you're enjoying anyway. Thank you for reading!


	7. Hats and Letters

"Leliana has people delivering everyone else's, but..." Nolan held an envelope with the Inquisition's seal in front of the book that Dorian had resumed reading. When Dorian looked up, Nolan was also holding out the ugliest hat that Dorian had ever seen. He took both, brow furrowed with confusion as he did. "I have worried you enough, vhenan. This one deserved to be delivered in person."

He still couldn't get over the hat. It was twice the size of Dorian's head, with faux jewels sewn all over the place. There was a ring of red fabric around the center, with a large dawnstone in the center. "Is this... is this made of dyed fennec fur?"

"It is." Nolan nodded, fighting back laughter. "Hideous, isn't it? You should see the one I'm making Vivienne wear."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Nolan, no. You cannot possibly expect me to wear this." He shook his head.

Nolan nodded, kneeling down in front of Dorian and placing his elbows on the Tevinter's knees. He stared up lovingly at Dorian, still grinning from ear-to-ear. "Of course I do! Everyone will be wearing a silly hat!" Nolan took the hat and placed it on his own head for emphasis. "Imagine something shaped a little like this, rounder on the top, and not as loose on the sides, but made of ring velvet." Dorian snorted, covering his mouth to fight the urge to burst out again, and Nolan laughed. "But the kicker? It's got stripes of plaideweave on it. Ugliest hat I've ever seen in my life. Cole's going to love it."

"And you have Vivienne wearing that?"

"Josephine's matches. It's plaideweave with ring velvet stripes." 

"And what, pray tell, are we wearing these ridiculous hats to, exactly?"

"That's in the letter." Nolan took the hat off and set it down on top of the pile of books next to Dorian. "Well, not all of the details are. I have to entice everyone out with some secrecy. But the hats are a wonderful start." It was refreshing to see Lavellan so excited. Dorian went to open the letter, but Nolan stopped him. "Not while I'm here. You'll ask more questions." He reached up and kissed Dorian chastely on the lips before standing. "I will see you shortly."

Dorian nodded. "Until then, Amatus." And instead of opening the letter the moment that the Inquisitor turned his back, Dorian watched the man go for the third time that day. Only when Nolan Lavellan was completely out of sight did Dorian decide to open the letter and read it's contents.

The writing was scratchy, at best, and the elf's penmanship was atrocious. Yet despite the almost painful quality of the writing, the letter was short enough that the task of reading it was not completely unbearable:

"To My Inner Circle,

Please meet me in the field just outside of Skyhold after sun down this evening. If you are not certain where to go, the guard wearing the hat in front of the gates - Mira - has been given permission to leave her post and show you the way.

You've noticed the hat, I'm sure. Please be sure to wear it. We are all friends here.

Yours,  
Nolan Lavellan."

Dorian read the last line a few times over. Friends? They were hardly all friends. Certainly, they traveled the roads for days on end with one another, and that provided a sense of camaraderie, but friends? Dorian would not use that word, himself. He ran his fingers along the soft fabric of the hat. The sun was already beginning to set. He would have to make his way to the gates soon.

"Na via lerno victoria..." Dorian mumbled the phrase under his breath as he pulled the hat on his head and stood. As he made his way down stairs, he swore that he heard Fiona laughing at him. It was only a momentary distraction: once at the bottom of the staircase, Solas came into full view and Dorian nearly fell over laughing. The hat was almost irritatingly large: the brim of the hat fanned out well past Solas's shoulders. The top was decorated with several different kinds of flowers, all complimenting Solas's skin tone rather well, but the sheer size nearly hid his face.

Solas laughed, as well, seeing Dorian's hat. "My, Lord Pavus. What a wonderful hat!"

"As is yours, Solas! Almost makes up for the apostate hobo look that you have!"

"And yours is the only statement louder than your clothing." Solas regained his composure but for a few wayward chuckles. "Since we seem to be leaving at the same time, would you like to leave together?"

Dorian nodded. "Certainly! Shall we?" As they began to walk, he could not help but ask: "How many had to carry that hat?"

"It came in the smallest box you could think something like this would fit in." Solas admitted. "The Inquisitor came down after speaking with you and helped me unfold it.

"How wonderful!" Dorian laughed. Perhaps he could be friends with the other companions, after all.


	8. The Joy of Understanding

Sera walked up to the gate with The Iron Bull and Blackwall in tote, joining the two mages with a jubilant shout. Dorian and Solas both turned their heads. Though Sera nearly fell over with the giggles, Dorian and Solas could not help but bust out into laughter, as well, at the sight of what rested on the trio's heads. It was the most boisterous outburst that anyone had seen from the elf, for certain, and the least contained reaction from the Tevinter, but the circumstances qualified for it.

The adornment on Sera's head looked as though someone had plucked all of the feathers from several birds and glued them all to her head. Her hair was nowhere to be found underneath the mess. It was not wide like Solas's hat, but made up for its lack in size in color. Blues, greens, pinks, and oranges all muddled together in one large, dramatic mess on the top of her head.

Blackwall's was not nearly as dramatic: a simple sunbonnet made of Dales Loden Wool, with cotton frills aligning the sides. It was not the simple design of the hat , (meant to shield all sides of his face from the sun but the front,) that made it humorous. What brought the hilarity of it together was the full suit of armor that Blackwall wore. The stark contrast between the softness of the frills and the rough, rigid edges of the armor was enough to leave Dorian and Solas both breathless with laughter. And yet, it was not the most entertaining of the three.

On top of The Iron Bull's head, just in the center, was a small hat, both the size and shape of a teacup, sitting on a saucer. White lace had been tied to the Qunari's horns in order to keep the hat in place. The frills on Blackwall's sunbonnet did not compare to the sheer amount of frills that had been incorporated into the seemingly simple design. And Dorian lost it. The ridiculousness surrounding him was too much, and he grabbed a wall to help himself stand. Solas went from controlled chuckles to fits of uncontrollable laughter. Sera's cackles reverberated off of the walls. Blackwall snickered underneath his breath.

Through his embarrassment, even The Iron Bull cracked an amused smile. "And I thought I looked stupid." He mused.

"Oh, you truly do!" Dorian struggled to catch his breath.

"Pf, look who's talkin!" Sera pointed at Dorian, still cackling. "An' look at you, Solas! That hat is so big, it's… pf…" She laughed at whatever joke she had geared herself up to tell, and it was lost to her company.

Blackwall shook his head, first to stop giggling. Still, a smile lingered behind. "The Inquisitor certainly knows how to get everyone laughing, that's for certain."

"Always knew it, eh?" Sera skipped past Dorian and Solas, chin raised high. "Lavellan's a lot of fun. Right, Dorian?" She threw him a look over her shoulder, eyebrows wagging. Dorian's face flushed just enough for her eye to catch, and she let out a bark of sarcastic laughter before disappearing outside of the gates.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Cassandra approached with Varric and Cole in tote. "Oh, thank the Maker." She sighed with relief. Dorian and Solas turned around to greet her. Dorian was shocked by the subtlety of the hat that she wore. Her hair was tucked into a black, tight-fitting cap. Large white feathers had been tailored to the side in a design that brought out the gentleness in her face. "I am not the only one who looks ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Dorian, Blackwall, and The Iron Bull asked in unison.

"You look charming, Seeker." Solas argued politely.

Dorian turned his attention to Varric. His hat would have been small on anyone else, but on the dwarf it looked larger than life. The brim was upturned to hold an assortment of fruits, flowers, and lace, all of which seemed to be very real. "Were you aware of how silly your hat was going to be?" He teased, as Blackwall and the Iron Bull agreed boisterously with Solas.

"Can it, Sparkler. I know you're jealous that I know what this is all about." Varric grinned. "And yours is nothing to ignore!" Cassandra - face flushed - vehemently denied that she looked anything but ridiculous in such a ridiculous hat.

"Wait until you see Vivienne's." Dorian snickered. Cole approached him and reached out to touch the fur on top of Dorian's head, grinning from ear-to-ear like a small child.

"Oh, they're all more wonderful than I'd imagined!" His outburst turned everyone's heads. At first, no one had noticed that Cole's hat had been any different than normal. Upon closer inspection, however, it was clear to see that the hat was very, very pink. Small bloodstones had been sewn into the brim of the hat, and it sparkled whenever Cole turned his head just right.

"Are you pleased, Cole?" Solas inquired, amused.

"Oh, yes." Cole nodded vigorously, looking over at Solas as he continued to pet the fennec fur. Dorian furrowed his brow. "There is still hurt in the air; there always is, soldier are always hurting, but… Everyone is lighter. There are plans for the people here, too."

The Iron Bull grunted. "Krem mentioned that the boss asked him and the other Chargers to do some secret important mission. Guess this has something to do with it?"

"The Chargers certainly know how to liven up a room." Blackwall pointed out.

"Well, let's not foil anyone's plans and keep the Inquisitor waiting." Varric mused, turning to lead the way out into the field. Dorian followed close at his heels, with the others nearby.

"Dorian," Cassandra called as she jogged to catch up. "Settle this for me. I look ridiculous, don't I?"

Dorian regarded her carefully. Her ears were flushed and she glowered at him. After a moment's consideration, he nodded. "Absolutely ridiculous. You fit right in."

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief. The Iron Bull chastised him loudly: "Aw, c'mon, Dorian! Why do you have to lie to her like that?" Blackwall rolled his eyes and grunted, moving past everyone to find Sera waiting at the bottom of a hill. As they all followed in suite, they chattered aimlessly.

Cole whispered to Dorian: "He knew you would understand, and you do."

Dorian supposed that he did understand why Nolan had kept the whole ordeal a secret. So far, anyway. The humor in seeing everyone with such ridiculous hats would have been spoiled, had Dorian been in on the secret. "I suppose you're right." He smiled at the Spirit.

Cole sighed contentedly, reaching out to pet the hat once more. "It's so soft…"


	9. Patience is a Virtue, or Something Like It

As they came down the hill and rejoined with Sera and Blackwall, it was obvious that they had been the penultimate to arrive. Cullen tended to a roaring fire, most likely to hide the embarrassment of the small had that sat on top of his curls. Leliana seemed to be supervising him, teasing relentlessly: 

"Well, we could certainly trade, if you would like!" She grinned, hands on her hips. The headband that she wore was simple, until one looked at the back. Wings made of charcoal colored feathers had been crafted, and stuck out of the back of the hat. "Though, I must say, yours looks absolutely charming on you!" 

Cullen coughed, shaking his head and chuckling as he uttered a small, "no." 

Vivienne was already seated on the grass with a glass of wine in her hand. The hat was as ridiculous as Dorian had been told that it was, but she seemed in good spirits as she and Josephine shared good natured jokes about their matching headpieces. When the enchantress noticed the group, she waved politely. Josephine's wave was much more jubilant. 

"Two hearts beating as one, cannot be seen together, it is improper." Dorian heard Cole whisper. "But I want to. We both want to." 

"Who?" Dorian raised an eyebrow. 

"Josephine and Blackwall." Cole muttered. "Nolan says that they should sit together, but the hurt prevents them from doing so." 

"Truly?" Dorian glanced at Josephine. She watched Blackwall between sips of wine. The warrior was still with Sera, choking on laughter as Sera danced around, in the middle of an obviously inappropriate joke. Her light blush was accentuated by the fire: it was truly a miracle that Vivienne did not notice. Or, perhaps she was waiting to exploit the weakness at a later moment. 

Varric grunted in agreement. "Inquisitor told us to make sure of a couple things. This is one of them. But those two will avoid each other like the plague without interference." 

"Bull," Dorian turned to the Qunari. "Vivienne is fond of both you and Cassandra, isn't she?" 

"Perfect!" Varric gestured towards the two women with his hands. "Go and distract her, Tiny!" 

The Iron Bull craned his neck and watched Vivienne for a moment before nodding. "All right." He mused. "Let's go show Vivienne how charming you look in a girly hat, Seeker." 

Cassandra, strangely quiet since arriving, nodded and followed. As they approached, Vivienne set her glass down and gasped, reaching up with a smile and obviously complimenting Cassandra. Varric and Dorian made their way to Blackwall. Cole snuck over to Josephine. While he whispered directly into the Antivan ambassador's ear, Dorian and Varric were a little less discreet. 

"Blackwall, if we could steal you for a moment!" Dorian touched the man's shoulder. 

"C'mon, Hero, we're on official inquisition business." Varric gestured for Blackwall to follow. 

The burly man in the sunbonnet turned to Sera, brow furrowed. She shrugged her shoulders. "Serious Inquisition business, ye? Let's go, then!" She pushed him, as well, letting the dwarf and the mage lead the way wherever they were going. Dorian looked down at Varric, who glanced back up at him. They shared a shrug. 

Cole stood and walked away as they approached. Blackwall began to protest, until Josephine looked up at him. The longing gaze that they shared was almost sickeningly sweet; Sera stuck her tongue out and feigned vomiting, winning a chuckle from Dorian. 

"Inquisitor's orders that the two of you share each other's company tonight." Dorian grabbed Blackwall's shoulder. Sera, catching on to his motive, grabbed the other and they forced the man to sit down. At this point, they had caught Leliana's attention, and she furrowed her brow. When her friend giggled girlishly and admitted that "one night could not possibly hurt, could it?" Leliana sighed and shook her head with a knowing smile and resumed tormenting Cullen. 

Sera turned her head and grinned, herself. "The man of the hour, eh?" She shouted, waving frantically. 

Dorian turned and watched Nolan Lavellan make his way down the hill. His hat was one that he had picked up in the Winter Palace: a white hat that sat lopsided on his head, with a cap sewn to it that held all of his hair tucked beneath it. A peach colored ribbon had been sewn around the bond, with flowers of different shades of pink and orange sewn in, as well. Dorian could still remember Nolan's impressed gasp when he had first happened upon it. He carried a basket on both arms, with Sera's lute clutched tightly in hand. He looked behind him every so often to ensure that the woman accompanying him was still following. 

Morrigan wore a simple cap, with her hair tucked completely into it. Though it was embroidered with gold and had two chains that hung down the side of her face, it was - by no means - as silly as it should have been. Nolan's quiet instances made it perfectly clear that Morrigan seemed to be an unwilling participant. Yet, despite her apparent reluctance, she carried another basket in on each arm and a large sack over each shoulder. 

Sera took off towards the duo. She refused to wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie. I ship Josephine and Blackwall. All questions will be answered in a chapter's time.


	10. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man of the hour finally shows his hand.

"I'm so sorry that we're late!" Nolan broke out into a small sprint, looking back at Morrigan and gesturing for her to follow. She did not run with him, but she did not break out for the hills, either. "Our advisor of the arcane was a little difficult to convince." - The impish grin that he wore told everyone present that he was joking. Morrigan rolled her eyes, but a faint smile broke out on her face. - "That, and baking is much, much more time consuming than I previously assumed. Sera, can you help me with these?" He looked down at one of the baskets. 

 

"Whatcha bakin for?" Sera craned her neck as she slowed to a walk, looking cautiously down at the baskets. Nolan held one out to her, switching the lute into his now-freed hand. His fellow elf could not resist sneaking a peak. When she did look, she pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Ew! Cookies!" 

 

"Not an ounce of pride in them, I swear." Nolan shook his head. "They're good. I had the kitchen staff try them to be sure. Who better to make Inquisition cookies than the Inquisitor, after all?" 

 

Her jaw dropped. Dorian would have sworn that he saw a tear in Sera's eye. "Friggin arse, is what you are!" She grinned, rubbing her nose. "No pride, eh? Y'sound pretty proud of 'em." 

 

"Okay, maybe a little pride." Nolan laughed. "I hope they're still okay." 

 

"Course they are. Friggin arse." As she repeated it, she smacked him on the arm. 

 

Nolan's grin refused to falter. "If everyone would have a seat somewhere on the grass, I'll get right to explanations." Nolan reached over and took one of the sacks from Morrigan as she came to his side, thanking her profusely. The woman rolled her eyes and grinned back at him, uttering something about the lack of trouble that the whole ordeal truly was before setting the other sack down next to him. She handed off the baskets, peaking into each one before handing it off. One was handed to Cullen, who passed it off to Leliana. The other went to Dorian, who cocked an eyebrow and regarded Nolan. Nolan shook his head, refusing to give any answers. As everyone settled down, Nolan took a nervous breath. 

 

"We're going to finish this soon." He began, setting his stuff down. "I know it's only a matter of time until the final battle. Until we take this thing to Corypheus for the last time. And that is a burden that weight heavily on all of our shoulders. When this is over, some of you will go your separate ways. We will all have new challenges to face, and some of us will have to depart." Nolan glanced briefly at Dorian, offering a sad smile. Then he looked over at Leliana, grin less melancholy as pride swelled in it's place. "Some of us will stay and rebuild, others will be so busy that we won't have time to think. Josephine has always known how to run the both of us around, after all." 

 

Josephine giggled nervously, shaking her head. "It is my job, Inquisitor!" 

 

"And you do a damn fine job of it. You all do." He took another shaking breath, sitting on the grass himself with the lute in hand. "After Haven, when Mother Giselle led all of you into song, I... I was moved, to say the least. I was certain that we would perish, and then when I saw everyone come together into song… and it gave me new hope. I would selfishly like to recreate something like It, to quell my nerves before this is all over. 

 

"I also have cards for Wicked Grace, a chess board and pieces, and I have poetry books. There is plenty of food and wine and even ale from the tavern in those baskets." Nolan watched Leliana open hers and gestured for Dorian to open his. When he did, he noticed wine glasses and two bottles of Tevinter wine. He grinned and looked up at his lover. Nolan flashed him a quick smile as he reached into one of the sacks and grabbed a book, tossing it through the air at Cassandra. She caught in, and furrowed her brow upon reading the title. There was a long pause as Leliana and Dorian both passed out glasses and mugs to everyone. Once everyone had been given a drink of their choice, the both of them resumed their seats. Dorian took the opportunity to sit a little bit closer to Nolan. 

 

"I'm afraid that you're all terribly important to me." Bleary-eyed, the Inquisitor finished his speech. "And I wanted to show my gratitude before we put our lives on the line for the last time." Long fingers plucked nervously at the strings of the lute. "So tonight, we sing and read and play and enjoy ourselves to the fullest. No pain." 

 

"Surprise, joy, how did he hide this, how did he manage this?" Cole confirmed in the beat of silence that follows. "Where did he find this? How did he know?" 

 

"But no pain?" Nolan's voice was barely louder than a whisper. Those seated farther away from him did not hear it. 

 

"No pain." Cole laughed. "Not right now." 

 

"Wonderful." Nolan looked down at the lute. He began plucking the strings, actually playing a tune as he did. It was a song that they all had heard a thousand times in the tavern: the soft, familiar notes were slow and clumsy with Nolan producing them. Yet when he began to sing, he had the hang of It: 

 

 _"Once we were in our peace with our lives assured,"_ he closed his eyes. His voice quivered ever so slightly as nerves took over him. 

 

Sera was quick to join in: _"Once we were not afraid of the dark."_ The blonde elf gestured for others to follow in suit. The Iron Bull was the next to chime in, followed closely by Leliana. _"Once we sat in our kingdom with hope and pride."_ Cullen and Josephine tagged in at the end of the line, with Cassandra joining quietly by the beginning of the following line. _"Once we ran through the fields with great strides."_

 

It was hard to tell who followed next, as Varric, Blackwall, and Dorian chimed in just as Vivienne decided to join: _"We held the Fade and the demons' flight so far from our children and from our lives. We held together the fragile sky to keep our way of life."_

 

Morrigan seemed to lead the way into the next verse with Leliana. Nolan stopped singing for just a moment to appreciate the harmony both in their voices and in the air: _"Once we raised up our chalice in victory!"_ And everyone raised their drinks. The height varied: the only person to raise their arm higher than the three warriors and the commander was Sera, who nearly fell over from the excited gesture. Solas and Leliana came in close third, both wearing a knowing grin. Vivienne and Josephine clinked their glasses together cheerfully. Cole regarded everyone with slight confusion. Once he understood what was happening, however, he was as exuberant as Sera had been. He did fall over, however, and everyone chuckled at the sight. Solas reached over and helped Cole to sit back up. Dorian raised his glass and tilted it towards Nolan, who blushed and looked back down at the lute. 

 

_"Once we sat in the light of our dreams. Once we were in our homeland with strength and might. Once we were not afraid of the night._

_"We held the Fade and the demons' flight so far from our children and from our lives. We held together the fragile sky to keep our way of life."_

 

As the song finished, a comfortable pause hung in the air. Nolan took a deep breath, reveling in the joy that sat in the pit of his stomach. Leliana jumped up, snatching the lute playfully from him and sitting next to him. "Let's sing another." She declared. "And then we will have Cassandra read us one of her favorite poems!" 

 

"I will do no such thing!" Cassandra protested, but a rosey blush kissed her nose and she smiled. 

 

Everyone present knew that she would do just that, if asked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left after this! Thanks for your patience!


	11. No Pain, Just Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to finish it off. Thank you so much for reading this multi-chaptered endeavor. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

There was no way of telling how much time had passed. Most everyone had taken their hats off, sitting with the accessory either next to them or in their lap. Dorian had his in his lap. He sat relatively close to the fire as the Commander thoroughly outplayed him in chess. He blamed it, (quite loudly, to what would have been his embarrassment were he not so tipsy,) on the wine. He was certainly guilty of overindulging in the nostalgic taste of his homeland, he would readily admit as he finished his fourth glass. 

He glanced over his shoulder as Cullen contemplated his next move. The game of Wicked Grace that Varric had started was boisterous and loud: Sera, Varric, and The Iron Bull made certain that no one's cups were empty, and laughter filled the air. Josephine - as she had in the previous game that they had all played together - was dominating her normal competition. With Morrigan and Leliana joined in, however, the graceful Antivan woman was struggling to maintain her upper hand. 

Solas and Nolan sat aside with Cassandra, listening as she picked out her favorite poems and stories. They took turns reading and reciting poems and short stories, smiling all the while. Nolan had regained possession of Sera's lute and plucked absent-mindedly at the strings as they talked. He was the only one still wearing a hat, other than Cole. 

Dorian looked back at the board just as Cullen chuckled. "Checkmate." 

Dorian waved his wrist. "I concede this victory to you, Commander." He mused, pushing himself to his feet. "You have been eyeballing the game they have over there. Do you truly think you can handle Josephine? There are no buckets to walk back to Skyhold in." 

Cullen laughed, standing as well. "I think I'll take my chances!" He mused. 

They parted ways with an amicable shake of hands. Though he was enjoying the warmth of the fire, and the game of Wicked Grace looked tempting, Dorian decided to join the Inquisitor for the first time that evening. He approached the trio and sat quietly next to Nolan, listening to the poem that he and Solas finished reciting in unison: 

_"Catch me, catch me_

_"'Round the vhenadahl._

_"Fallen are the bright leaves,_

_"One for each and all."_

Nolan noticed Dorian as he sat down and leaned ever-so-gently against his shoulder. The elf's skin was warm, despite the distance from the fire. Dorian finally noticed the two empty bottles sitting between the trio. Cassandra - whom Dorian had rarely ever seen drink - was drinking the fancy Orlesian wine that he would have sworn she hated. 

"That is... it sounds very sad." Cassandra mused. 

"It is a little sad, isn't it?" Nolan mused, looking over at Solas. "Did children sing this song where you're from, Solas?" 

Solas shook his head slowly. "No. But there are many memories of it in the Fade." 

"Most of them ironically happy, I would assume." 

"Most, yes." Solas confirmed with a friendly smile. 

Dorian cocked his head to the side. "Can I borrow the Inquisitor for a moment?" He asked as he once again stood. He extended his hand to help the elf up. Nolan looked up and took his hand, laughing as he was pulled to his feet. 

"Of course." Cassandra nodded her head in approval. 

"I am certain that the two of you have much to talk about." Solas stated, looking back down at the poetry book in his lap. 

Dorian shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I am drunk and nosey." 

"It really could be that, you know." Nolan piped up, but took Dorian's hand and led him away from the chuckling companions. He led Dorian back up the hill, seating himself at the top of the hill so that he could watch everyone. Dorian sat as well, though he was watching his lover's expression. The melancholic smile that he had worn when giving his speech earlier had returned. He set the lute down next to him. 

"I would say that tonight has been a brilliant success." He praised. 

Nolan pulled his knees in to his chest, resting his cheek on top of his kneecaps as he focused on Dorian. "Would you, now?" 

"Oh, absolutely. Look, you've got Morrigan and Vivienne playing cards with everyone else. Leliana sang for everyone. Cassandra read a love poem out loud to the entire inner circle. I have not seen Blackwall smile like that. Ever. Why," Dorian bumped his shoulder playfully into Nolan's, "I can't say that I have ever seen Blackwall smile, now that I think about it!" 

"Truly?" Nolan chuckled. 

"Truly. And Josephine is over the moon. You've done a wonderful job, amatus." The elf sighed, obviously soothed by that confirmation. "Even though you look utterly ridiculous. I still can't fathom why you couldn't just leave that monstrosity behind in the Winter Palace." 

Again, Nolan laughed as he touched the rim of his hat. "It's wonderful! Orlesian fashion is so frivolous, it never ceases to amaze me." 

There was a very comfortable beat of silence. Nolan leaned over and rested his head on Dorian's shoulder, closing his eyes. Dorian rested his head on top of Nolan's and took a deep breath. "So," he pressed playfully, "how did you manage to throw all of this together?" 

"I knew, for the most part, what everyone wanted." The elf admitted. "If there's alcohol and good feeling, Bull is content. Vivienne appreciates any opportunity to have nice wine and gossip. Josephine loves to play Wicked Grace, Varric will tell stories until his jaw falls off. Blackwall can admire Josephine up close and personal, in a moment where no one is thinking about what he has done." Nolan nuzzled into Dorian's shoulder before continuing: "Cassandra has read poetry, and Solas simply enjoys the atmosphere. Cullen can relax, which is all he really needs. Cole is satisfied that everyone is wearing hats. And wherever there is a good time to be had, you are in your element, ma vhenan." 

"And Sera? Why cookies?" 

"There's a very personal story about her adoptive mother attached to that sentiment." He confided as little as he could. The both of them watched as Sera discreetly popped her tenth cookie into her mouth. "Cookies are a sign of pride. We talked about making Inquisition cookies." 

Dorian nodded. He understood that Nolan had provided as many details as he could and decided not to pry further. "And what about yourself? What did you do for yourself, amatus?" 

Nolan sat up and turned to face Dorian, sitting cross-legged with his hand outstretched. Though confused by the gesture, Dorian turned himself to face Nolan and let the elf take his hand. Looking down at their conjoined hands, Dorian noticed for the first time how truly different they were. Where Dorian's skin had been kissed by the Tevinter sun, Nolan - despite spending most of his time outside - was paler, and where Dorian's skin caught the shadows, the Lavellan's reflected the moonlight. Dorian's alcohol heated his cheeks and his nose; when he stole a glance at Nolan's face, he saw that the effects had dyed his ears and shoulders pink. It was strange, to have looked at his lover's flushed form countless times and to only truly notice their differences in that moment. 

"I have everything that I need right here." Nolan squeezed Dorian's hand. "We sang, we ate, we drank, and now I can sit on this hill and enjoy your company as I watch our friends enjoy each other's company." 

Dorian leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Nolan's lips. Nolan closed his eyes, leaning into the gesture. Their knees touched and Dorian could hear both of their heartbeats and he was certain that this was what giddy teenagers felt like. And as soon as Dorian attempted to deepen the kiss, loud shouting startled him out of his trance. 

"Oi! Sneakin away to get some? How rude!" Sera lunged at the both of them just as they pulled away, landing in both of their laps. Dorian furrowed his brow, annoyed for a moment, but the Inquisitor through his head back and laughed and Dorian's discontent melted away. He snickered, as well. Sera reached up and popped a cookie into each of their mouths before they could speak. 

Nolan popped the entire treat into his mouth and asked as he chewed: "Maybe you can like cookies again?" 

"Maybe." Sera nodded. There was no mischief in her smile: for the first time since joining the Inquisition, Dorian saw Sera sincerely grin and mutter a sweet: "thanks, Inquisitor." 

Tears brimmed Nolan's eyes as he mumbled, "It's no problem, Sera." 

Dorian scanned the group for Cole. He found piercing blue eyes staring back up at him. The spirit whispered the words: "No pain. Just joy." 

Dorian covered Sera's eyes with his hand, (ignoring her loud protests of: "ack! Balls! What're ya doin?") and kissed a tear away from Nolan's cheek. He laughed, and Dorian could feel his heart soar. He hoped to hear that beautiful sound every day until he took his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT FOR THE SONG NOLAN AND SOLAS SING: http://bossuary.tumblr.com/


End file.
